Primacy
by Arikae
Summary: This is a little Primacy tag. After finally be able to sit down after catching the RPG killer, Colby starts feeling the effects of his unscheduled swim in the dam. Only problem is he doesn't take the symptoms seriously.


**Author's note: This is a tag to the episode Primacy. I really liked this episode but like every other Colby episode, I was left with wanting more. Let's face it. I will never get enough of Colby Granger. I'm not entirely happy with this story, maybe because it lacks the emotional element I filled my other stories with. Anyway, enough rambling from me. Enjoy (or not, your choice)!**

 **Warning: un-betaed**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

Colby slumped back in his seat at his cubicle. He was exhausted, which was a little unsettling for Agent Granger. It's true he did take an unscheduled swim in a dam and he did come out of it with bumps and scratches but he came out alive, thanks to Charlie Eppes's deceptive upper body strength. However, it didn't quite explain why he struggled to even get up from his table and go home. He was about to lean forward on the table when his chest protested to the position. Colby frowned, rubbing his chest. "Weird." He didn't remember hitting it on anything. He pulled out his collar and looked down. "No bruises."

"Hey!" Colby jumped at the pat on his shoulder, which made his chest object. He grimaced before forcing himself to smile at his boss. Don narrowed his eyes at him. "What's wrong?"

"Noth…" An unexpected cough escaped him, interrupting his reply. "Nothing." He tried again, but it came out as a croak. He coughed into his hands, which just irritated his chest even more.

"Are you sure?" Don took in his agent's condition. He didn't look good and it wasn't just the scratches on his face or the bandaged hands. He looked more worn out than he's ever seen him after a case. He worried Colby was hiding an injury. He wouldn't put it past the man. "You know, you should get yourself checked out."

Colby shook his head and stood from his table. "Nah…The medics here told me I'm good." He gave his boss a pat on the back as he stepped past him. "See you tomorrow."

Don turned and watched his agent leave. He was coughing again and his gait told Don he was sore. He sat back down at his own cubicle and pulled out each agents report on the case, then sighed. He hated this part of his job. He only half-heartedly read the report before signing them. Sensing someone standing over him, he looked up and saw Megan. "Hey." He smiled. "How's Amita?"

"She's a little shaken up but Charlie's with her so I'm sure he'll make her forget all about today." Megan smiled, leaning against the table next to Don's.

Don winced, Megan had unknowing put an image in his head that no older brother should have of their kid brother. "Right." He shook himself of the image. "Hey, do you think there's something off about Colby today?"

Megan narrowed her eyes, thinking hard. "I'm assuming other than his swim in the dam?" Don rolled his eyes. She grinned and then shook her head. "Not really. Why?"

Don shrugged. "He looked kind of tired and that cough he has doesn't sit well with me."

"Cough?" Megan had an amused look on her face. "You're worried about a cough?"

Don thought about that. "Yeah, it sounded more serious in my head."

Megan reached over and squeezed Don's hand. "It's sweet you worry about us but we are not only adults, we're FBI Agents."

"Yeah, yeah. Go home you big, tough FBI Agent." Don shook his head at her, grinning.

"Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

Colby got out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and relaxed. Clothed in only his sweat pants he dried his hair before throwing the towel aside and dropping onto his bed. Finally, he could relax. He propped himself up on some pillows and turned on his TV. He liked to wind down with an episode or two of his favourite television series; Dragnet. David laughed at him when he first told him about this ritual of his. "You pretty much live that life now, why would you want to spend your free time watching it?" David had asked him. Colby smiled at the thought of his partner. He was grateful for his friend's forgiveness. It took them a while to get their mojo going but they were in sync again. He was half way through an episode when the coughing started again, only this time it was more persistent. "Damn it!" Colby coughed, "I better not be coming down with something." He got up and grabbed himself a cup of water, hoping to ease it. Sitting back down he continued watching his show, not really thinking anything of it.

* * *

Don headed over to Charlie's to grab some dinner after signing off on all the reports. He didn't feel like getting any take out nor did he feel like cooking. His dad would have food ready for him at Charlie's place. "So how's Colby doing?" Charlie asked him as he ate his dinner. He frowned, unsure of how he should answer the question. "Is there something wrong?" Charlie worried.

Don shook his head. "No…not according to him anyway."

"But you're worried about him?"

Don shrugged. "It's probably nothing. He looked tired and in pain, not to mention the coughing. I'm sure I'm being paranoid."

"Well, I'm not surprised that he's tired. That water would have knocked him around." Charlie was starting to worry as well. "The coughing is weird. A cold or virus wouldn't show symptoms so early."

Don stopped eating. "Do you think I should check on him?"

Charlie thought about it, then shook his head. "Nah…I wouldn't worry too much. Colby's a big boy. He'll go to the doctors if he's feeling off."

Don nodded, grinning at being reminded twice in one night that his agents were adults. "Yeah, he is."

* * *

Don threw his keys and wallet on the kitchen benched and headed to his bathroom. A shower was exactly what he needed to get his mind off the case. He was close to losing two people in his life today; Colby and then Amita. He knew he had Amita covered but too many times something would throw a wrench in his plans. Thankfully, it didn't happen this time and Colby was always right behind her. As for Colby, well, he didn't even know he had to worry about him until it was all over. He mentally reminded himself to drive past Colby's in the morning.

* * *

Colby wasn't having the most restful sleep. His mind was recreating his little adventure in the dam. He woke up sweating and coughing, each time. By the time morning came, not only was he exhausted but also the pain in his chest got worse and to add to it he felt as if he couldn't get enough air. He was beginning to think he should call in sick. "Come on, Colby." He groaned as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Don't be a wimp." After brushing his teeth and shaving he got changed, ready to go for his morning run when a knock sounded. He absently rubbed his chest as he went to answer it. "Don?" Colby queried after seeing his boss's face through the peephole. He opened the door, allowing Don in.

"Good morning!" Don greeted.

"Good morning?" Colby gestured for his boss to come in. "Um…is there a case?" Colby picked up his phone to see if he missed any calls. He grunted as the pain got worse with every breath.

"Nope. Just thought I'd give you a ride to work today." He frowned. "Are you okay?"

Colby nodded. "Yeah…just…" A coughing a fit interrupted him.

Don winced at the sound, it sounded like he was trying to cough up some water. "Colby?" He questioned. Colby bent over, resting his forearms against the bench. Don walked over, placing a hand on his back. "Colb, talk to me."

"Can't…" Colby panicked when his lungs refused to work. "br…the"

"Colby!" Don caught his friend as his legs buckled, lowering him so that he was resting against the kitchen counter. He pulled out his phone and dialled 911. "This is FBI Agent Don Eppes. I need an ambulance at 1930 North Vermont Ave apartment 308. I have an officer injured. He's having trouble breathing." He put a hand on Colby's chest. "Relax, Colby. Relax."

Colby tried to do as he was told, trying his hardest to make do with the little air he was getting. He hated feeling like he was drowning. When Lancer gave him that drug to make him feel like he couldn't get enough air, it took all his will-power to not panic.

Don snapped his phone shut and gave Colby his full attention. "Ambulance is on its way." He kept his hand on Colby's chest, as if he could will air into his lungs. "Just keep breathing." Colby gripped Don's arm as he listened to his boss. "You're okay, Colb." Don gripped the back of his neck with his other hand. "I should've trusted my gut. I knew there was something wrong." He noticed the dark circles under Colby's eyes. "Did you even sleep last night?" He didn't wait for an answer, knowing Colby couldn't answer even if he wanted to. "Next time I ask if you're okay, your answer better be more truthful." This time Colby did try to answer but nothing came out. "Don't talk." Don ordered. "We'll deal with this later." The lack of oxygen was making him drowsy. His eyes started closing. "Hey…hey!" Don slapped his cheek. "Stay with me!" His own words transported Don back to the day they found Colby…in all truth…dead. David kept his heart pumping until the paramedics arrived but it was too close. Colby died…and now it was happening in front of him again. "You better not die on me again, Granger." Don growled but it was more of a plea than an order. He shook his friend when Colby didn't respond.

Colby could hear his boss talking to him. He could hear the guilt, anger and desperation. He wanted to answer but his body wouldn't respond to his commands. It wasn't until he felt a sharp shake that he was able to gain a little control. Slowly he opened his eyes. "Damn, you scared me!" Don complained. "Stay with me. I can hear the ambulance." He was able to take short breaths, but it was getting harder and harder not to panic. "You're doing real good, Colb. Just a little longer."

Finally, the ambulance arrived at Colby's apartment. They placed an oxygen mask over his face and loaded him onto the stretcher. Don rode with them, leaving his truck. Megan or Liz could give him a lift to get it later. In the ambulance, Colby's breathing difficulties increased. "Colby?" The machine started beeping.

"Damn it. He's stopped breathing. I'm going to have to intubate." He slammed his hand against the front of the ambulance. "Pullover, John. He's not breathing! I need to intubate." He pulled out the laryngoscope and endotracheal tube. John opened the back door of the ambulance and jumped in. Don quickly jumped out to give the man some room. He watched as Colby's head was tilted back and the laryngoscope was pushed in followed quickly by the tube. A manual ventilator was attached and the paramedic started pumping much needed air into Colby's lungs.

John read the stats on the machines. "Good job, Steve. He's stabilising."

Steve kept pumping. "Let's go!"

Don quickly jumped back in before John closed the doors. "Is he going to be alright?" He asked. Colby looked so pale.

"I can't say for certain because I don't know what's causing his breathing difficulties." Steve answered apologetically.

Don nodded, "He almost drowned in a dam yesterday. The water washed him away. My Brother managed to pull him out but not after to water banged him around a little."

Steve looked at him in shock. "There is a very good chance that has something to do with this. It's called Secondary drowning. It's when the airways in his lungs open up letting in fluid causing pulmonary edema."

"Will he be okay?" Don asked the most important question. He had no idea what pulmonary edema was.

Steve nodded the affirmative. "Now that we have him on the ventilator his body should return back to its normal function within a few hours and he'll recover nicely." Steve smiled when Don let out a relieved breath.

"Thank you!"

"Your friend should be thanking you. If you hadn't called us in time I'm not sure we could've saved him." Steven continued the pumping.

Don wasn't so sure about that. He knew something was wrong yesterday. "Idiot should've got himself checked out after going for a swim!"

Steve chuckled. "Actually, secondary drowning probably wouldn't have come up on any check up and it's very rare in adults. It requires someone to monitor him and if he insisted he was fine, there was no reason for you to monitor him." He looked down and smiled when he saw that Colby's eyes were opening. "See? He's waking up already. "Colby? Can you hear me?" Steve asked as he continued pumping. He saw that Colby was about to panic when he realised he couldn't reply vocally. "Calm down, Colby."

Don quickly took Colby's hand and moved into his line of sight. "It's okay, Colb." Don reassured him. "Steve here is helping you breathe. You gave me a bit of a scare there." Colby frowned. "You stopped breathing for a minute but you're fine now. Probably have to stay in the hospital overnight." Don grinned at the glare Colby sent him. He knew how much Colby hated the hospital. "Next time someone tells you to go to the hospital… _go!_ " Don was sure that if Colby could, he would've stuck his tongue out at him.

* * *

Don returned to work later that day after the doctor assured him Colby would be fine. They wanted to monitor him for a few hours before letting him return home. "I'll be back to pick you up tonight and then you're staying with me for the night." Don grinned. Colby couldn't argue because of the tube in his throat. "See you later." Don patted his leg and left.

At the office, he filled in the rest of the team on Colby's condition. David was back from his day off and was annoyed that nobody had bothered to call him after Colby almost drowned. "I'm his partner!"

"David, calm down. Colby told us he was fine and he looked fine, aside from the scratches." Don tried to placate the agent.

"Obviously you knew he wasn't otherwise you wouldn't have gone over there this morning." David had him there.

"David…" Megan's reasonable voice intercepted them. "Colby's fine now. It was an unforeseeable circumstance and arguing about it now is not in anyway constructive."

"Sure it is. It will make sure you guys call me when my partner almost gets himself killed! Dying once is enough, thank you!" David huffed.

Liz smiled at David sulking with his arms folded. "You're just a big teddy bear!"

Don almost choked on his laugh. He quickly covered it up when David glared at him, and held his hands up in surrender. He gestured to Liz. "She said it, not me!"

"Glad you all can joke at a time like this!" David mumbled.

Don stopped smiling. "Hey! I'm the one who saw him stop breathing this morning." David's expression softened at that. "I'm the one who watched the paramedics stick a tube down his throat and breathe for him so don't tell me when I can start joking about this."

David sighed and nodded. "Yeah, of course. Sorry, Don."

"Good. Now let's get this day started so when can go get Colby before he checks himself out."

David smirked at that. "Yeah, and that's definitely not a joke."

* * *

Don and David went to pick up Colby. Don sent the girls home after the long day they had. They had a kidnapping case today and Megan's profiling skills came in handy while Liz worked to keep the family calm. They protested when Don told them to go home, but he told them Colby would be returning to work tomorrow and hence they would see him then.

"Finally!" Colby jumped off the bed, regretting speaking so loudly when his sore throat complained. "What took you so long?" He asked after taking a drink from the cup next to the bed.

"You ready to go?" David asked sarcastically.

Colby just glared at him. "You know I would've checked myself out."

"Why didn't you?" Don asked, grinning.

Colby narrowed his eyes at his boss. "The doctor refused to discharge me because my supervising agent threatened to freeze his bank accounts."

David started laughing. "You didn't."

Don shrugged. "He knew I wasn't serious. I told him you're a pain in the ass and would probably try to check yourself out. He wants you monitored so he wasn't going to let you go home alone anyway."

"I don't need to be monitored." Colby complained. "I'm fine now."

It was Don's turn to glare at him. "Granger, you have two choices. Go home with one of us or stay here and let the pretty nurses keep an eye on you."

Colby groaned, "Can you get me out of here?"

David laughed, slapping him on the shoulder blade. "Come on, Granger. You're staying with me tonight."

"As long as I'm not staying here." Colby gave in.

* * *

David shook his head at his friend, fast asleep on his couch. Colby fell asleep as soon as he got back. David had gone to his room to get sheets to set up the couch, only to return to find Colby fast asleep. He covered his friend with a quilt and sat in the single seater. He knew he was going to wake up with an aching back tomorrow but he couldn't keep an eye on Colby from his bedroom. "I can't take one day off without you getting yourself into trouble." David leaned back and closed his eyes.

 **The end.**


End file.
